Olivia the Alicorn
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: I'm too lazy to summarize, just look inside and enjoy D


**Me: Hiya people! The worst thing imaginable happened to me O.o. I started to like My little pony! (Hello all ye bronies and pegasisters out there!). I know people make a lot of Mlp ocs though, so I'm gonna join them ^-^. Mine is gonna be... AN ALICORN!**

 **Random dude: Right. Of course. GO ON AHEAD AND MAKE AN ALICORN JUST LIKE ANYONE ELSE!**

 **Me: Shush you!**

 **Random dude: MAKE ME!**

 **Me: Excuse me for a moment... -5 gruesome minutes later- Ah, that's better. Don't worry, that dude has been taken care of. Now back to this. My OC, whose name is Olivia (I just love the name Olivia, I've used it in like 3 of my other stories. Don't ask why...), hails from another kingdom in Equestria, but was abandoned by her parents because there was an evil threat going around, threatening to kill her and steal her magic. Now Olivia given to two everyday ponies by the King and Queen, with a magic jacket on Olivia. They instructed the ponies that Olivia should never take it off, because it was an enchanted jacket that took away her wings, leaving only her horn. When the time is right, then she could take it off. The ponies accepted her gladly, yada yada yada, she grew up, yada yada yada... Am I telling the whole story already? Why didn't someone tell me? 0_0. Oh well, this is where it all begins. Enjoy! I wanna take care of a certain corpse now...**

 **Random dude: I aint dead yet!**

 **Me: Hehe. Wish him good luck people. He's gonna need it.**

Chapter 1

Olivia's pov

I'm in a hot air balloon right now, all alone, flying over the lands of Equestria. Something tragic had just happened to me. Well, to my parents.

-Flashback-  
I had returned home one day after seeing my friends in town.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called out as I closed the door. I was expecting an answer, but none came. I walked over to the kitchen, where I knew they would most likely be.

"Hello? Anypony there?" I asked with a tint of fear and nervousness in my voice. But when I got to the kitchen, what I saw made me turn pale and my eyes bulge out. In front of me were my parents. They were lying on the floor...motionless...lifeless...

"No!" I yelled and ran to their bodies. I knelt beside them and shook them "No no no no. You can't be gone! Who did this to you?!" My wailing and cries were in vain. Tears won't bring them back. I stood back on my legs and noticed a note on the counter just ahead. I used the magic of my horn to bring it to me. I read it over.

"Somepony's out for me. They killed my parents to get to me. Now what?!" I looked at the bottom of the letter and noticed that it said that there was a hot air balloon at the back of the house waiting for me, with a map to another part of Equestria called Ponyville. It's like they knew this would happen. With tears in my eyes, I released the paper of it's magic hold and ran to the back of the house. Out there was a huge purple hot air balloon with gemstones on it. Hmm...fancy. But that's not the case now. With no time to waste, I ran inside it and found a box with my stuff inside and a map lying there. Using my horn magic, I lighted the match and rose it to where the fire would be needed. The balloon started rising slowly into the air as fire blew grew the balloon (lol is that how it works? Sorry I have never ridden a hot air balloon before, so don;t judge me if I'm getting this wrong). Finally, the balloon was high up in the air. I used my magic once again to lift up the map. I spotted Ponyville and used the steering handle on the hot air balloon to the direction I was supposed to go.

'But why? Why me? Why did this happen? If somepony doesn't explain this to me, I'm gonna pop' I thought. I looked at the map again and sighed as I continued my journey through the clouds.

-End of flashback-  
And now here I am, still flying until I notice something. I looked at the map and back at the lands below. I noticed a monument that was close to Ponyville on the map. I was just above that monument. Which means I'm close! I sttod on two of my legs and waited eagerly to arrive at Ponyville. My hot air balloon was slowly descending. I could see little houses and cottages up ahead. I could also see roads and pathways. It didn't look too bad.

"Well, here goes everything." I said to myself. My hot air balloon was gracefully gliding down to a secluded part of town, which was suitable for landing. But just as I was about to land, I saw a light blue streak whiz past my face

"What the..." But before I could finish talking, I could feel the impact of the hot air balloon and something else. But it wasn't the floor. I turned around and there was a big hole in it.

'Well that's not good...' I thought. he balloon starting shaking and it started fling about, and I was still inside! I couldn't use my magic to control it because I was whizzing all around. Unfortunately, my box of stuff fell out of the balloon and landed in an unknown place. Now I lost all my stuff! The balloon finally crash landed with a loud thud. Boy, am I glad that's over. I carefully climbed out of the hot air balloon. My head was soo dizzy that I didn't know where I was. I fell on the floor and closed my eyes. I heard someone walked to my front, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I was way too tired.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard the voice say. I just had to open my eyes. In front of me was a Pegasus with cyan skin and a rainbow colored hair and mane.

 **Me: Doneeee. Well that was just TERRIBLE! Not to mention short!**

 **Random dude: Ha ha! Told you you wouldn't be able to do it!**

 **Me: SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY! Anyways, tell me what you think :3 But let me give you a brief info about Olivia.**

 **Name: Olivia  
** **Origin: Kingdom of Enchantra (made up the kingdom, but it's obviously still in Equestria)  
** **Skin color: Purple with pink hooves  
** **Mane color: Brown  
** **Tail color: Brown and lavender  
** **Eye color: Green  
Clothing: An enchanted pinkish-purple jacket  
** **Lives in: formerly Enchantra; now Ponyville  
** **Cutie Mark: Golden star  
** **How she got her cutie mark: Olivia got her cutie mark when she once told her foster parents that she wants to be known for something big and wonderful one day. Plus, she's really social and great at making friends.  
** **Type of pony: Unicorn; later Alicorn  
** **Aliases: Princess of Enchantra  
** **Alignment: Good  
** **Friends: EVERYPONY'S HER FRIEND  
** **Enemies: King Sombra, a new threat called Shadow Mare (lol horrible name!)  
** **Closest friend: I can say that she develops a strong bond with another pony.**

 **WHICH IS WHERE YOU COME IN PEOPLE! I'M LOOKING FOR A PONY TO BE HER BEST FRIEND! IT CAN BE A MARE OR A STALLION, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT AN ALICORN. SO SEND IN YOUR PONY OCs AND YOUR'S MIGHT BE CHOSEN. TELL ME SOME DETAILS ABOUT THE PONY, LIKE THE ONES ABOVE. Sorry for the caps XD** **. Here's the link to how she looks like:** **art/MY-MLP-OC-Olivia-the-Alicorn-555004531**

 **Anyways... Don't forget to review!**


End file.
